Scars
by FallenCastiel
Summary: When he hears a beautiful voice singing in the distance Optimus is surprised to see who it is.


_**Optimus P.O.V**_

It was early in the bunker at N.E.S.T. All of my team was deployed on missions except me, on the account of the incident in Egypt left my frame weak and fragile even for a large bot like myself. I had just woken up out of a long and needed recharge when a sound caught my attention from the rafters of the bunker.

_Defeated, wasted, broken, bruised_

_All because of my addictions_

_It left me crying and confused_

_It cuts right through my religion_

_My good intentions_

I hear a beautiful voice coming from up there. It was a woman who sounded like she was a professional, one that had been singing for years. Growing up on Cybertron we didn't have music but arriving here on Earth has changed that. Many of rides to destinations included humans adjusting my radio knobs to their favorite music station and some things he enjoyed. Like old rock I like that kind of music now. My favorite band would be AC/DC. But some things I did not care for much at all like what they call 'dubstep'. That 'whatever it is' shocks my circuits. But this was neither. It was softer, lighter, and much slower more of a contemporary tone to it. I listened some more and transformed slowly, and quietly, moving toward the sound.

_Disregarded, overlooked_

_Sinking lower and lower_

_The shame erased my name and took_

_My face and made it like the others_

_Would I recover?_

I walked over enough to be right under the voice and I looked up to see our solider in training, 14 year old Kayla. Well that was a surprise. I guess she saw the glowing light from my optics on the ceiling because she emitted a small surprised gasp and looked down into my optics with wide brown eyes.

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

Oh my goodness that's Optimus. What's he doing up? I thought he was still recharging. He never made a sound. I didn't hear him! Has he heard me this whole time?! That's embarrassing. Well ok then.

"You sound beautiful Kayla, please don't stop on my account." He said to me looking into my wide eyes.

"Thanks Optimus but that was embarrassing. I thought you were still recharging." I replied in a squeaky voice. A smile fell upon his lip plates.

"No need to be embarrassed about your talent my sparkling*. Please continue." He said carefully taking me in his hand and sitting himself on the ground, I still in hand.

"Ok then." I sighed sitting down, I continued.

_Today's another day_

_Where we learn from our mistakes_

_Knowing that we're not forsaken_

_They give life to where we've been_

_When we fall and start again_

_Scars remind us who we are_

_**Optimus P.O.V**_

Never in all my years would I have tears to my optics but right then I did. A tear fell down my cheek at the beautifulness in her voice she had her eyes closed slowly swaying to the tempo of the song. It was the most lovely sound and sight for myself to witness. When she was finished, she slowly looked into my optics and I smiled down at her. Her eyes drifting to my tear still rolling down my helm.

"Why are you crying? Am I that bad? Oh, I knew I sounded horrible. I've never had lessons like the rest of my Glee class. I'm sorry if I upset you Optimus." She exclaimed standing and coming closer to my armor to awkwardly hug it. I slightly chuckle and the remark she made and slowly picked her up once more to be in front of my face.

"My sparkling, why would you think that? Have you never heard of joyous tears? I had a tear fall from my optic from your voice. The most beautiful and softest voice I have ever heard. Tell me, did you write that song?" I asked her with softness in my usually rough grating voice.

"Actually I did**. The name of the song is Scars and it was inspiration from my life. I have plenty of scars." She began pointing at her arm. "Here my 'friend' scratched me because someone told her that I stole her toy horse. I didn't." She then pointed to her cheek and lip. "I had a staff infection here and here and they left scars after surgery and the doctors didn't even know how I got the infection, and I was bullied for my overall being. That left emotional and physical scars." I frowned at the thought of someone wanting to her. "I was never the popular kid or the beautiful one with curves and bountiful body. I was the slightly pudgy loser with "loser" friends and flat chested all at the same time. I found sanctuary in music and it made me happy and I began singing. I just thought I was never any good at it." she told me. Tears starting to well up in her eyes. I sat her on my shoulder and she started clinging on to the side of my helm, tears falling down her face.

"Now now my sparkling. Do not cry. Wipe those tears away. I tell you what, why don't you do a small concert for the autobots tonight? I am sure they will enjoy your inspirational song." I told her with confidence. Her face lit up and she smiled with brace clad teeth and replied,

"Ok I will. But if I get laughed at it's on you." I smiled and nodded. Knowing that that would never happen.

_**Later That Same Night**_

_**Kayla P.O.V**_

OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO SING FOR THE AUTOBOTS RIGHT NOW. I was wearing a long red dress to my ankles and black flats with my curly hair tied in a top knot and I was standing on the platform in front of the autobots hanger. They were all sitting in a line like a bunch on kindergarteners. From Bumblebee to Sideswipe, all transformed and looking RIGHT, AT, ME.

I glanced over at Optimus and got a wink and a nod and out came Lennox to announce me.

"Singing her own composed song Scars here is our solider in training, Kayla." He announced with a happy tone in his voice. The autobots clapped and I stepped up onto the small platform and began singing just like earlier.

…

I finished and there was silence for a moment and I became discouraged. Did they not like me? Was Optimus lying about earlier? Did I sound that bad?! But I lost all that worry when they all stood up and started clapping and smiling and whistling and Bumblebee was saying "Bravo, bravo!" repeatedly through his radio. Ratchet was close to tears I could tell and then there was Optimus looking at me and clapping with the most gusto than anyone else. I slowly reached up to my earpiece to com Optimus when he beat me to it.

"I told you. You sounded fantastic and they loved you." He told me through the com.

"Thank you Optimus. So, so much." I replied.

"You are so very welcome." He answered; ending our conversation there I began looking at the autobots coming up to me. First was Sideswipe.

"You know I usually don't listen to that kind of music but now that I know what I have to look forward to, I might just give it a try." He told me smiling as he walked toward his bunker for the night.

"Thanks Sides!" I yell after him. Not stopping he gave me a quick wave. Next was Ratchet, slight tears in his teal blue optics.

"Kayla, that was amazing. And you wrote that? Fantastic. I can't wait to hear more from you." He said also retreating to his bunker for a well needed recharge. Many more came up to me to compliment and congratulate me all after retreating to their bunker after a long day. But he stayed till everyone was gone but us, Optimus walked up to me and picked me up holding me in front of his helm.

"Kayla if you can write and sing that so wonderfully then you must have more songs than that to sing. And if you do, I want you to come by my bunker anytime I'm here and sing for me. That would mean the world to me and my much used spark." He told me.

"I do have more songs and I would love to come sing to you. Optimus, you have no idea how much that meant to me and I would never, ever in a million years would have ever wanted to do that without someone to encourage me or persuade me. And with my parents gone and me living here my closest father-figure would have to be you. None of the soldiers treat me like you do. None of the other autobots treat me with as much care and respect that you do. Even though that's not an issue you don't have to get onto them for that. But I can always talk to you about almost everything and I know you won't tell a living soul, or spark. But I-I I can't even put into words on how- how you. You just. *Sigh* I guess I'm just trying to say, I love you Optimus." I ended my talk. Watching his optics closely they lit up, and he smiled.

_**Optimus P.O.V**_

_She loves me._

No one, no living or dead spark has ever said that to me. My optics widened at the words but almost as suddenly I smiled a big smile and replied,

"Kayla, my sparkling, I love you too. You are like a daughter to me and I will never let you go."

I hugged her in tighter to my helm. She gave me a hug on my cheek and she pulled away and lightly kissed it. I blushed, if I could blush. I coughed and slowly lowered her to the ground she jumped off and turned and said,

"Goodnight Optimus. Thank you again."

"Goodnight sparkling, sleep well. And you are always welcome." I replied walking away to my bunker thinking on now I have a daughter. My own sparkling. Oh how everyone would be proud but sadly, they can never know.

_**~FIN~**_

I hope you all enjoyed this was my first fic. Well fan related anyway. Please leave a review because I am welcoming criticism, help, suggestions, and tips that sort of things. And yes the girl in this story is me, down to the braces. ;)

*I have read fics where a sparkling is the offspring of a bot but in this case it is a nickname. But at the end I reference the use as an adoption if he adopted her that would be his sparkling.

**NO I DID NOT WRITE THIS SONG. I DID NOT. I DID NOT. I DID NOT. The song is Scars by Colton Dixon. I might have butchered the lyrics. I did not have internet at the time and I couldn't check it.


End file.
